1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component formed of an inductor and a passive component, a printed circuit board accommodating the electronic component, and a method for manufacturing the printed circuit board.
2. Description of Background Art
JP 2009-111261 A describes a multilayer printed circuit board having an inductor and a capacitor. The multilayer printed circuit board illustrated in FIG. 1 of JP 2009-111261 A has first, second and third insulation layers. The multilayer printed circuit board has an inductor between the second and third insulation layers, and has a capacitor located at an end of the first insulation layer not in contact with the inductor. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.